1. Field of the invention
The invention relates to a protection arrangement for an electronic device sensitive to electromagnetic radiation. The invention is applicable to any electronic device, but in particular to electronic computers carried on board an aircraft, for which cost and weight constraints are significant factors.
2. Summary of the prior art
To protect sensitive electronic devices against electromagnetic radiation, it is known to enclose them in screening metal casings and to filter the input/output signals. Generally, the filtering function is performed in a first zone of the casing separated by an internal partition from a second zone of the casing in which are housed the electronic circuits which correspond to the various functions of the electronic device.
The filtering function may be performed by means of discrete components screwed or welded through openings made in the internal metal partition. This solution is very costly, requires considerable assembly time and results in an excessive increase in the overall size and weight of the electronic device.
The filtering function may also be achieved by using a printed circuit dedicated to this function. This solution requires an additional board for performing the filtering function and additional connection means between the filter board and the board carrying the electronic device. However, connections between different printed circuits are awkward to implement, are costly, and increase the overall size of the electronic device.